ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Hunting House
The Hunting House is one of the various structures in the Fire Village, and offers the player opportunities to fight particularly powerful enemies (usually World Bosses), allowing for one kill of each enemy a day, with the enemy being renewed to hunt again at 12:00 AM server time. These enemies are usually very difficult to kill, regardless of their level, most possess very high HP, and often require the player to have a large amount of healing jutsu or items in their posession to last the fight, and/or the support of particularly strong NPCs or friends. List of World Bosses Excluding festival enemies, there are currently 8 enemies to be hunted in the Hunting House. *Ginkotsu (Level 10): "These wolf-like Ginkotsu live in the forest between the Wind Village and the Fire Village. They are the best hunters in the forest. They always attack adventurers and passersby in the forest." *Shikigami Yanki (Level 20): "Summoned by Kojima. Kojima ordered Yanki to protect Kojima's Third Laboratory. Yanki will not allow anyone to enter the laboratory." *Gedo Sessho Seki (Level 25): "Summoned by Kojima, Gedo Sessho Seki is the guardian of his Third Laboratory." *Tengu (Level 30 each): "Kojima used Kinjutsu to turn dead bodies into these zombie Tengu. These Tengu can recall and use all jutsu they learned when they were alive. Only the summoner may control them." *Byakko (Level 40): "Many years ago, an escaped ninja attempted to use a Kinjutsu to merge his body with the summon monster 'Byakko' to gain immortality. He failed. 'Byakko' devoured him, - it is a violent and cruel monster." *Ape King (Level 50): "Living in the Ape Mountain, Ape King is the leader of all apes." *Battle Turtle (Level 55): "Originated from the north, the Battle Turtle is known of its age, which is signified by the thorns on its shell." *Soul General Mutoh (Level 60): "Once dead, but resurrected with (Kinjutsu: Reverse Soul Resurrection), Soul General is now a rank SS-criminal who escaped to the Samu Village and serve as a secret weapon." Special Event World Bosses *Giant Dummy: "We always treat poor little dummy as (a) practice target, but now, he is going to have some fun with all of you during Ninja Saga(s) anniversary Celebration!" *Gingerbrat: "Gingerbrat loves Christmas most! But he always worries people might eat him, and that's why he has become so offensive!" *Kasikoki: "A dessert fanatic valentine day is favorite time because there are a big of chocolatte" *Hanasikukuzo: "Flower eating monster that loves eating flower don't let it eat all the rose here" *Kogoemon appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Usagi Daizaburo appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Yimoku Ateru appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Pentameter Hornbill appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Kakushi Toridetoko appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Shinoshinomaru appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Soul of Kosenjo appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Ryu appeared in Hanami Festival *Irata, Aoi, and Kinta appeared in Hanami Festival *Shikigami Dori appeared in Ninja Saga's 2nd Anniversary *Pumpkin Kurosuke appeared during Halloween 2011 event List of World Bosses (iOS) The Hunting House in the iOS version of Ninja Saga became available in the 1.1.17 update but only Rank A bosses were available during that update. The keeper of the Hunting House in the iOS version is Ishikawa. Defeating World Bosses in the Hunting House rewards the player minerals, which can be used to upgrade weapons in the Blacksmith. Rank C * Ghost Shogun (Level 6): "Ghost Shogun live far away from human and he collects evil soul to make him stronger." * Gedo Sessho Seki (Level 11): "Summoned by Ghost Shogun, his duty is to protect Ghost Shogun. He is good at stunning, and Earth Release." * Evil Monk Leader (Level 16): "He sold his soul to evil to gain greater power. At the same time he gathers many different rebel ninja to form a union." * Ape King (Level 21): "Ape King lives in forest outside the village. He is extremely dangerous, and dislike human enter his private space." * Ghost Murderer (Level 26): "Summoned by Ghost Shogun, who is also protect Ghost Shogun. He is good at both Wind Release and Lightning Release." Rank B Rank B World Bosses are not available yet. Rank A Rank A World Bosses are not available yet. Rank S Rank S World Bosses are not available yet. Category:Town Category:World Bosses